


The Life And Times Of Blaine Anderson

by dreamcatcher (darcangell23)



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Age Alterations, Black and White Film Era, Implied homophobia, M/M, Sci-Fi, explicit content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcangell23/pseuds/dreamcatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is psyched to be doing a paper on his favorite star of the black and white film era for his film appreciation class. But when an unseen old home movie is given to him by Rachel Berry, a former leading lady of black and white film era, Kurt discovers he's about to get a lot closer to research than he ever could when the impossible happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Film Reel

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Yes, another new project. Sorry, couldn't help it. This idea was sparked from a mere sentence in a fic I was reading. Please note that the rating is for later chapters. Some of the characters ages have been altered to fit my plot. Comments make me smile! Enjoy

Kurt Hummel was fascinated with the black and white film era. So when the teacher of his film appreciation class assigned them a report on a star from the black and white film era, Kurt knew exactly who he was going to do his paper on.  
  
McKinley wasn't the most wealthy of schools so when Kurt had learned they had a film appreciation class, he was rather surprised to say the least. He signed up to take it as an elective course for his senior year of high school.  
  
When the report was issued, he jumped on the chance to do his paper on one of his favorite stars of the era.  
  
Blaine Anderson was a tragic story. An up and coming bright young star who began his career in his mid teens when he was discovered by a Hollywood movie agent while performing with his high school's show choir.  
  
His career took off like wild fire from the moment he appeared on the silver screen for the first time. But sadly, it only lasted three years.  
  
When Blaine was eighteen, his car was hit head on by a drunk driver. His driver survived the crash but the impact hit exactly where Blaine had been sitting. He was pronounced dead at the scene.  
  
Blaine had already been banking on his movies and for those three years, he was filming things back to back, never taking a break. He skyrocketed and became one of the most successful and popular young stars of the day. The news of his death only impacted his success more. When films were put on devices that would allow for home viewing, his movies flew off the shelves. He was honored in memorandum at every film awards ceremony for the first couple of years after his untimely death.  
  
Kurt had his entire collection on DVD at home. And Blaine was incredibly handsome so much so that Kurt was sure if he were alive today, he would still be incredibly handsome, even in old age.  
  
It was no secret that the young starlet made Kurt swoon. In fact, he was a heartthrob in his day. Girls fell all over themselves just to get a smile from him. And he was incredibly humble. He never let his success go to his head. Kurt was jealous of the leading ladies Blaine was always kissing in his movies. He wanted to be in their shoes.  
  
Though the information was not readily available and you had to dig deep to find it, it was out there that Blaine was rumored to have been gay. Though he never gave the slightest outward indication that he was interested in men. He was always professional and he played a very convincing ladies man, if he actually was gay.  
  
But Kurt knew he needed to get to the nitty gritty if he wanted to knock this report out of the park. And to do that, he was going to have to interview Blaine's closest friend and also the girl who was his leading lady in the majority of his movies, Rachel Berry.  
  
Kurt wasn't going to lie. He did have qualms about speaking with Miss. Berry. From what he knew about her, he didn't particularly think he would have liked her if he had been around back then. But there was no telling if she was the same today as she was back then.  
  
One thing that made Kurt's job easier was that both Blaine and Rachel were natives of Ohio so the word was that after she retired from film, Rachel returned to her roots and settled down in Lima, the very city that Kurt had grown up in.  
  
He stood at her door and straightened his tie, clearing his throat. He wanted to look presentable if he was just going to drop in on her like this. It wasn't like he'd been able to track down her phone number in the phone book.  
  
Raising a hand carefully, Kurt rapped exactly three times on the door and waited. He waited a full two minutes and there was no answer. About to give up on his cause, Kurt turned from the step and started to make his way back toward his car, thinking he'd just have to resort to the library for extra information.  
  
"Can I help you?" asked a sudden voice when Kurt was already halfway down the walk. He jumped, startled by the sudden sound of someone speaking to him and slowly turned around.  
  
In the doorway stood a petite elderly woman who clearly was getting on in her old age. She had to be at least in her seventies by now, probably a lot older. It was amazing that she was still around.  
  
"Sorry to bother you, but are you Rachel Berry?" he asked as politely as he could. She regarded him curiously, her eyes sweeping over his figure in a silent show of examination.  
  
"Yes," she finally replied, seeming to decide that he was harmless. "I repeat, can I help you?" She didn't seem irritated that someone was cutting into her time. Contrary, she seemed surprised that anyone would be looking for her at all.  
  
Kurt bit his lip and straightened his tie again. "I wondered if I might talk to you about Blaine Anderson." The expression on her face softened somewhat and she stood aside, indicating for him to come in. Kurt thanked her gratefully as he entered her house.  
  
Rachel told him to make himself at home and she would be back with tea. When she returned with the tray a number of minutes later and had settled herself in an arm chair, she started in.  
  
"Now, first of all, what is your name young man?" she asked, handing him one of the teacups and a spoon which he accepted graciously.  
  
"Oh, my apologies Miss. Berry. My name is Kurt Hummel. I'm really fascinated with the black and white film era," he explained.  
  
"Blaine in particular I see," she replied with a knowing look that had him nearly choking on his tea. Kurt blushed deeply and took a moment to comprise himself before he continued.  
  
"Well actually, I'm doing a paper on Blaine for school," he said. "My film appreciation teacher assigned us a report on a black and white film star of our choosing."  
  
Rachel regarded him for a moment. "So, you're from McKinley than," she said finally and Kurt gave her a look of surprise. "One of your classmates has decided to do their paper on me, which is always flattering. So they've already been by for an interview," she explained. Of course. Why hadn't he realized that before? Of course someone would do a paper on Rachel. She like Blaine was a very successful and well known young starlet at the time.  
  
"Oh," was all he managed to get out. Rachel watched him for several moments. Her eyes narrowed and her brow furrowed. Kurt felt like he was on display and shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  
  
"Wait here," she finally said, standing from her chair and heading out of the room. Kurt couldn't fathom what the old woman was getting at. He heard her go up the stairs and start rummaging around up there.  
  
It was several minutes before she came back down, carting a box with her. On top of the box was an old film reel. Kurt wondered if the box might contain a projector or something. It probably did. How else would someone watch a film reel?  
  
"I promised Blaine that I wouldn't show this to anyone until I found the right person," she said, setting the box down on the coffee table. "After he died, I wasn't sure if there was any point in showing it at all. But Kurt, I want you to have it. Take the projector with you," she told him, sliding the box toward him.  
  
The eighteen year old was taken aback. He shook his head frantically. "Oh no Miss. Berry, I couldn't take that from you," he said quickly.  
  
She gave him a knowing look. "You want to give the best damn report on Blaine Anderson anyone has ever heard, right?" she asked.  
  
"How did you know that?" he asked her.  
  
"I'm good at reading people. Look Kurt, you're not going to dig in deeper than getting the information directly from the source and this old home movie, is the best I can give you," she told him. "So please, take it."  
  
Kurt stared at her for a long time, wondering why she was offering him this kind of help. But if that reel was a film of Blaine that he had never seen, who was he to pass it up? She said it was a home movie and Kurt would give anything to see footage of Blaine being…well, Blaine.  
  
"Okay," he said. "I'll take it." Rachel beamed a megawatt grin at him.  
  
"Good. Because I think you're just the person to see it." Kurt wasn't exactly sure what she meant by that but he shrugged it off. "Now, perhaps a little friendly chat while you finish your tea," she went on, moving away from the topic.  
  
Kurt ended up spending a good couple of hours chatting with the elderly woman. She told him all about working in the films and her hey day. By the time he left, promising to visit in the future, he was pretty sure he had enough information to do a kick ass paper on her too. He missed the look on the elderly woman's face as she watched him leave.  
  
When Kurt returned home it was to find that the house was empty but that worked in his favor. He kind of didn't want anyone interrupting his viewing of the film Rachel had given him.  
  
He rushed up the stairs to his room and carefully set the box down on his bed, moving the film reel off of it and opening the box.  
  
It took him some time to get the whole projector thing set up and to hang the screen up so that it wouldn't fall. But he managed it with surprising ease. Kurt had studied a lot about film and his friend Artie, who wanted to be a director, had taught him how to handle a projector. Kurt went about putting the film reel into place before shutting the lights off in his room and switching the projector on.  
  
Immediately, Blaine's face came onto the screen and Kurt swooned.  
  
"Why don't you introduce yourself?" asked a voice Kurt recognized as belonging to a much younger Rachel. She must have been the one operating the camera.  
  
"Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson," Blaine said with a wave.  
  
"And how old are you Blaine?" Rachel asked next.  
  
"Seventeen," Blaine replied. Okay, so this was filmed the year before his accident. Blaine had died when he was eighteen. He was seventeen in this video.  
  
"Now, you've told me that there's something you need to get off your chest, is that right Blaine?" Rachel asked.  
  
Blaine sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He looked quite snazzy in the suit he was wearing. "Yes," he said quietly. Rachel didn't reply. She waited and for a while, Blaine seemed to be trying to get the courage to say whatever he needed to say.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Rachel finally asked when he hadn't said anything. Kurt could tell she was concerned. He watched Blaine nod on the screen.  
  
"I'm sure Rachel," he said. Blaine swallowed and straightened the tie at his neck. Then, he looked directly into the camera and Kurt's breath hitched. It was almost as if Blaine was looking right at him but he knew that wasn't possible.  
  
Blaine drew another breath. "I have something to tell you America," he finally said. "I, Blaine Devon Anderson, am gay."  
  
Kurt stared at the screen for a long time. It seemed to freeze with him but that wasn't possible either right? Maybe his subconscious was playing tricks on him. Blaine was still looking directly at the camera and Kurt could feel his heart beating in his chest. So there was something Blaine had admitted it on and if what Rachel had said was anything to go by, the only two people who had ever known about this video'd confession were Rachel and Blaine, and Blaine had taken it to his grave.  
  
That was when things took a turn for the weirder. Kurt's attention was caught by a sudden black spot that looked as though the screen had caught fire. It was in the very center of the screen which seemed to be where Blaine's stomach matched up.  
  
Kurt watched with wide eyes as the spot began to grow. It ate away at the screen as though it were burning but there was no physical charring at all. It was as though burning were an effect of the camera or maybe film damage in the reel. Kurt was about to check that fact when he noticed something even odder. The strange burning effect was bringing color to the black and white film.  
  
Kurt could now make out that the suit Blaine was wearing was a light blue color. His tie matched and his shirt was a light pink. The eighteen year old watched the color bloom both up and down, eyes not believing what he was seeing.  
  
The burning effect continued until the entire of Blaine's person was in full color and than it seemed to just die out, leaving the background still black and white.  
  
Kurt stared at Blaine. His beautiful olive skin and dark hair. He could now tell that Blaine's eyes were a honey-hazel color. They were warm and inviting and they sparkled in the light. Though Kurt couldn't really make out the light in the film.  
  
But the oddness didn't stop there. Blaine was still apparently looking directly at the camera.  
  
"Hello beautiful," he said. Kurt was taken aback. He looked around his room, wondering what was going on. If Blaine had been talking to Rachel, this was an odd time for him to say that. He'd been with Rachel the whole time. So he couldn't possibly be just now saying hello to her. Blaine laughed. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" he asked playfully.  
  
Kurt inclined his head to the side. "Are—are you talking to me?" he asked. He was once more glad that he was alone in the house. He didn't fathom wanting to know what might happen if his family caught him apparently conversing with an old film reel.  
  
"Of course I am," Blaine replied. "Who else would I be talking to?" Kurt just stared at him wide-eyed. "What's your name beautiful?" he asked then.  
  
"K-Kurt," he managed to get out. And then the second burning began to spread and Blaine started to walk closer.  
  
The burning grew and peeled away from Blaine slowly with each step until Kurt found himself staring at a physical foot that had just landed on his bedroom floor. His eyes went even wider as Blaine's other foot followed and the screen of the projector burned away from him as his physical person came to stand fully in the room, leaving nothing behind but the black and white background of the room he'd been filming in.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you Kurt."


	2. History Of The Movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has been so much fun to write so far! And that is way you get the next chapter now! After this, things are going to take an even further scientific turn but the plot is thickening! Comments make me smile! Enjoy!

June 15, 1949  
  
"You promise you won't show that to anybody until you find the right person?" Blaine asked as Rachel packed away the movie camera and put a cover on the reel that they had been filming on. She grabbed a pen and scribbled 'private' on a card that she taped to the reel's cover.  
  
"I promise Blaine. Trust me. Am I not your best friend?" she asked, picking up the canister with the film reel in it. She turned to look at him. He was sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "Honestly, I don't get why you don't just come out to the public. My dads are out and proud and it hasn't effected them or me."  
  
Blaine sighed and shook his head. "It's not how it will effect my career I'm worried about," he said and she gave him a questioning look as if expecting him to elaborate. "It's just…I can't explain it Rachel, okay?"  
  
It was Rachel's turn to sigh. "Fine. But when I find the right person, what they choose to do with that knowledge is out of my control," she said.  
  
Blaine looked at her for a moment. "But it won't be out of mine," he whispered.  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked. Blaine took the film canister from her and held it tightly to his chest.  
  
"Nothing the belief in movie magic can't do," he said with a smile. "You'll see Rachel. One day, this home movie is going to help me make history."  
  
She still didn't have the slightest clue what he was talking about. Only that he was acting very strange right then, as though Blaine knew something she didn't and he probably did. Blaine usually knew something that was going over Rachel's head, but for now, she wasn't going to dwell on that.  
  
"Come on. We better get to the soundstage before Dakota throws another hissy fit," Rachel said, taking the canister back from him and leading the way out of the hotel room she and Blaine had been using to film in.  
  
Blaine put his hands in his pockets and quietly followed her out, his mind reeling with the thoughts of what that little home movie was going to do for him someday. And for the right person who Rachel would give it to.  
  
It seemed though that Dakota Stanley, Hollywood Director was anything but happy when his two stars finally showed up. Though they were far from being late.  
  
"Finally! What exactly does one hour for lunch mean to you two hobbits?" he shouted. Rachel and Blaine looked at each other. They both knew better than to remind Dakota that they were both taller than he was. "Never mind! On set now!" he shouted.  
  
Working with Dakota Stanley was a nightmare but Blaine and Rachel handled it professionally. In fact, they were better at handling the grueling directing of Dakota than some of the seasoned adult actors were. Blaine swore he'd seen Dustin Goolsby shiver in his knickers because of Dakota. And his older brother Cooper flat out refused to work with Stanley. Though Blaine couldn't fathom why.  
  
Speaking of Cooper, he still wouldn't answer Blaine's calls. The man had been in a funk ever since Blaine hit the silver screen when he was fifteen and all Cooper could manage to get were little bit parts. Needless to say, the elder Anderson brother was jealous of Blaine's success and after two years, he was still holding a grudge.  
  
Rachel took her place sitting on the bed in the bedroom set that was meant to be her room in this movie. She had a bowl of popcorn and the television - a new device that had only been out a few years - was on. Blaine took his place at her bedroom door.  
  
Usually, they were playing opposite each other with Blaine playing Rachel's love interest. But in this particular film, Blaine's love interest was being played by a new fresh face, Marley Rose. Rachel was cast as his sister. And indeed, she could pass as his sister. A lot of people said so.  
  
"Quiet on the set!" Dakota yelled. "Lights, camera, and action!"  
  
Laughing could be heard from the TV on the set as Rachel popped the popcorn into her mouth. Cue Blaine knocking on the door. Rachel set the popcorn on her nightstand and got up from the bed.  
  
"Hold on!" she called out, moving to the TV to turn the volume knob so that the volume went down. "Come in!"  
  
Blaine entered the room, looking sheepish. "Hey Caroline," he said, biting his lip.  
  
"Something bothering you Bradley?" Rachel replied. Blaine walked across the room and sat on the end of the bed, dropping his face into his hands.  
  
"It's Hannah," he said. Rachel gave him a look and crossed to sit beside him.  
  
"What about Hannah?" she asked.  
  
Blaine sighed heavily. "She just…she's not happy that I'm not on the football team or the hype of the school. She'd rather me be the jock than the perfect gentleman." He shook his head and Rachel looked thoughtful for a moment.  
  
"Well, if she'd rather have one of those big lugs than you Bradley, she doesn't deserve you," she said after a few moments.  
  
"But I love her Caroline!" he whined.  
  
Rachel opened her mouth for her reply but Dakota cut them off. "Cut!" he shouted. Rachel and Blaine both had to keep from exploding. This was one thing they hated about Dakota Stanley. He would cut a scene for no particular reason and make them start all over again. For him, even if your arm is the slight bit off in blocking placement, it's a disaster. You could do a hundred takes of the same scene and still he wouldn't be satisfied. It was a wonder his movies even made their deadlines.  
  
Blaine didn't know where he had learned to hold in his temper when working with Dakota. But somehow he managed and when they were finally let go at ten to midnight, he climbed into the back of his car feeling exhausted. It was amazing that any of the scenes that day went to print at all.  
  
Rachel on the other hand was not so great at keeping in her temper and she and Dakota had ended up in a shouting match at one point that afternoon. She was given a banning from the set for two hours during which they tried filming some of Blaine's scenes with Marley but clearly Marley was not handling the stress of working with Dakota very well and she kept running off to the bathroom to empty her stomach.  
  
When Blaine had asked if she was alright, he overheard one of the cheerleading extras comment that she just liked throwing up. That did not sit well with him.  
  
Blaine had tried to find a moment to speak with Marley but he hadn't had one at all. He wondered if she should really be working with Dakota Stanley for her first big break movie. The director was really a man for veterans and even some of them couldn't stomach working with him.  
  
He sighed heavily and shut his eyes as his car made way for home. He was so exhausted. Working non-stop without a break but Blaine was in high demand for film. He and Rachel both were stars on the rise. He couldn't break now. He was just glad that Dakota didn't want him in the next day until the afternoon. So at least he could spend part of the morning catching up on sleep.  
  
His thoughts went back to their lunch break and the home movie they had filmed. Maybe Rachel was right. Maybe he should just come out to the public. But though California and Hollywood seemed to be fairly open about homosexuality, that didn't mean the rest of the world was ready to hear it.  
  
Sure, Rachel had said her dads being gay didn't effect her career but that was likely because her agent had always advised her against bringing them up in the public eye. She was made to lie in interviews. Whenever she spoke about her parents, she 'my parents' and if she had to go in depth, they made her say dad and mom. So really, Rachel's fans didn't even know she had two gay dads.  
  
On the other hand, it kind of wasn't much of a lie because Rachel knew who her birth mother was. World renown actress Shelby Corcoran. Rachel had had contact with her for the past couple of years. And Shelby was already in the public eye. No doubt she knew her daughter would be a success.  
  
As for Blaine's parents, they were back in Ohio, praising over the fact that both of their sons were out of their hair. Mr. and Mrs. Anderson had always been more of the workaholic-leave-your-kids-with-a-nanny-all-day types. Blaine hardly knew his parents. The only contact he had with them now was when it was time to send his monthly support check to them. That was really all they cared about.  
  
But that didn't bother Blaine. He had a family in Hollywood. His agent and his manager and Rachel and plenty of the people he worked with were more of a family to him than his parents and Cooper had ever been. Hell, even Dakota Stanley was better family than them purely because at least he acknowledged Blaine's existence.  
  
The car arrived at the mansion Blaine had all to himself and the driver opened the door for him. "Thank you," Blaine said, climbing out. All he wanted to do was fall into bed and sleep for days. It never even crossed his mind that one year to the day later, he would be shutting his eyes forever. But of course, who would be contemplating their own death?  
  
* * *  
  
Present Day, Hummel-Hudson Household  
  
Kurt stared at the boy, not at all believing what he was seeing. This boy, this beautiful starlet who had died at the tender age of eighteen, was standing in his bedroom, looking very much like he used to in his movies.  
  
He was shaking his head frantically. "This isn't possible," he said.  
  
Blaine turned his head to look back at the screen, hands in his pockets. "According to movie magic, it certainly is," he replied, an easy smile slipping onto his face. "You believe in movie magic, don't you Kurt?" he asked.  
  
Kurt just looked at him for several long moments. He wasn't sure how to answer the boy. Of course he believed in movie magic. Especially in stories told by black and white film. They told real stories. Nothing like the ridiculous mumbo jumbo many modern films came up with.  
  
But as he was staring at him, he realized something. "Isn't that one of the suits you wore in—" he started but Blaine cut him off.  
  
"Kiss Me Hannah?" he finished and Kurt just nodded his head. "Why yes, it is. Rachel and I filmed this during our lunch break one day when we were filming that movie."  
  
Kurt allowed himself to sit back on the bed, having only just realized he'd stood up. "Is it true?" he asked. Blaine frowned for the first time.  
  
"Is what true?" he asked him, confused.  
  
"That Rachel was originally cast as Caroline but the actress who was playing Hannah was hospitalized for Bulimia not long into the shooting," Kurt clarified.  
  
Blaine sighed heavily and gave his head a short shake. "Yes. Marley Rose was a new face when she was cast as Hannah," he said, moving to sit delicately beside Kurt. "Dakota Stanley was a tough act even for veterans," he went on.  
  
Kurt inclined his head to the side. "Do you think he had something to do with it?"  
  
Blaine sighed again. "He may have helped without realizing it. The girl who played Caroline in the finished product was often telling Marley she was getting fat like her mother," he said. "Dakota may have overheard her once and thought it was a good insult to use against Marley. That particular day of shooting was at the peak of the problem. Marley kept rushing off to vomit during a period we were trying to film scenes together because Rachel got herself banned from the set for two hours for going off on Dakota."  
  
This was simply fascinating. Rachel had been right. There was no better way of obtaining information than directly from the source. But there was an issue here, something that didn't sit right.  
  
"Wait, you filmed this when you were seventeen," Kurt said and Blaine nodded, not sure where he was going with this. "How do you know stuff that happened after you filmed this if I'm looking at you as you were at the moment you made the home video?" he asked.  
  
Blaine chuckled lightly. "You see me as that seventeen year old but Kurt, I am a memory preserved on film," he said. "Think of it as being the same kind of situation as Tom Riddle and his diary in the Chamber of Secrets."  
  
Kurt stared at him. "You died in 1950 Blaine. How do you know what Harry Potter is?" he asked.  
  
Again Blaine chuckled. "My spirit knows all," he said with a wink, hands still in his pockets.  
  
This was certainly a lot for Kurt to take in. It was as if Blaine had been watching and following the world in death and his very spirit had given himself this knowledge. And then it hit him.  
  
"You inhabited a personal preservation of yourself. That's how you walked off the screen. You're a spirit!" he said suddenly.  
  
"Very perceptive of you Kurt," Blaine said, withdrawing one of his hands and reaching out to take a hold of Kurt's easily. "I am a physical representation of my former self that may be channeling my spirit but I assure you, I am as living and breathing as you are."  
  
The way science had grown was remarkable. So many new discoveries and technologies and ways things worked. Kurt heard that spirits would often attach themselves to an important artifact that represented their lives. Blaine must have done that with this film reel, enabling his own spirit to possess a preservation of his living body, which in turn, enabled him to walk right off the screen.  
  
"Remarkable," Kurt whispered.  
  
"Indeed," Blaine replied. "Now, I believe you have a report you want to write on me?" He smiled softly at Kurt.  
  
Kurt was so caught up in the moment that he wasn't exactly thinking. "Forget writing the paper, why don't I just bring you to class!" he cried.  
  
Blaine frowned. "Kurt, you can't bring me to class with you."  
  
Kurt's face fell. "Why not?" he asked.  
  
The star chuckled lightly. "One, I'm technically dead. And two, how are you going to explain how you found Blaine Anderson exactly as he had been in life? Even if they don't know I'm dead, I'm pretty sure they wouldn't believe I'm still seventeen," he explained.  
  
A sigh left the pale boy's lips. Blaine was right of course. There was no way he could bring him into the class. It just wouldn't work that way.  
  
"So how are you going to help me with this report?" he asked finally.  
  
Blaine stood up again and pulled Kurt with him by the grip he still had on his hand.  
  
"The same way you are going to reveal the truth about my death," he said, throwing Kurt off-guard. The pale boy widened his eyes in complete and utter confusion.  
  
"I don't understand," he said, shaking his head. "You were killed when your car was hit by a drunk driver, everyone knows that."  
  
It was Blaine who was shaking his head now. "That's what they told the public but that's not what happened at all."  
  
Kurt was perplexed. He didn't have the slightest clue what was going on at all now. What did Blaine mean that that wasn't what had happened?  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I wasn't killed in a drunk driving accident Kurt," Blaine said.  
  
And Kurt was just lost. Did that mean everything he knew was a lie? Well everything about Blaine Anderson he knew was a lie? No, not everything, right?  
  
Blaine pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket and held it out to Kurt.  
  
"What's this?" the pale boy asked, taking the piece of paper.  
  
"Read it," Blaine said with a nod, letting go of Kurt's hand and shoving both of his own back into his pockets.  
  
Kurt carefully unfolded the paper and read it. It was a threatening note and it wasn't signed at all. But it threatened Blaine in it. His eyes went wide again and Kurt brought a hand to his mouth. It wasn't a detailed note but it spoke volumes. On the paper was one single sentence.  
  
 _Back out of the business if you know what's good for you Anderson._  
  
"Blaine…" Kurt whispered trailing off.  
  
"I was murdered Kurt," Blaine replied quietly and all Kurt could do was stare at him in fright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm…who could possibly want Blaine out of the business? Any guesses how Blaine intends to help Kurt with his report while at the same time having Kurt reveal the truth to the world? You'll find out! I'm off to write the next chapter!


	3. Through The Screen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whee! Couldn't help it. Had to write the third chapter now. This one is definitely a little shorter than the last two but I always go by my instinct with where to end a chapter. The sensations for our boys falling in love have started just slightly here. As always, comments make me smile! Enjoy!

Murdered. Blaine had been murdered and they covered it up by saying a drunk driver had hit his car. Why the hell would they want to cover up a murder? Kurt didn't know of any other celebrities whose deaths had been covered up if they were murdered. There was only one reason why they wouldn't release the real story to the public.  
  
"They were protecting someone's image," he whispered aloud to himself. Blaine just looked at him, not at all sure what Kurt was going on about.  
  
But Kurt knew exactly what he was going on about. The press or whoever issued the statement about Blaine's death was trying to cover up the truth to protect the culprit's image. So whomever had been after Blaine and either killed him themselves or had him killed off, was someone of very high regard.  
  
"Do you know?" Kurt asked. And Blaine looked at him confused. "Who killed you? Do you know who did it?"  
  
Blaine looked down at the floor. "I don't know who actually did the deed," he admitted and Kurt got the sense that whomever wanted him dead or out of the business so to speak, may not have actually murdered Blaine themselves but hired someone to do it when Blaine apparently didn't heed the warning. "But I have a pretty good idea of who was behind it," he went on.  
  
Kurt started pacing the room and Blaine looked at the watch he had on his wrist frowning slightly. If they were going to do this, they had to leave before Kurt's family got back.  
  
"Who do you think is behind it?" the pale boy asked.  
  
"Smythe Productions," Blaine responded immediately.  
  
Kurt was taken aback by his reply. Smythe Productions. One of the major movie companies of the day. Blaine had done some pictures for them but not too many. For a moment Kurt couldn't fathom why Blaine thought they had anything to do with it, but then he cooked up something rather suspicious.  
  
After Blaine's untimely death, a young actor about his age came into the spotlight. He became the new Blaine Anderson so to speak. That is to say, his fame skyrocketed and now with Blaine gone, he was the face of teenage starlets that was in high demand. The boy's name, Sebastian Smythe.  
  
Kurt mentally face palmed. Of course! Why hadn't he registered that before? Sebastian Smythe was the son of the President and Founder of Smythe Productions. The man was said to be a real greedy slime ball. His son wasn't far off a chip off the old block. Sebastian milked the fame for all it was worth. But unlike Blaine, he refused to pretend to be straight. He would only star in a movie if his love interest was another boy.  
  
Sebastian was also quoted as having said that it was such a tragedy that Blaine Anderson had been taken from the world so soon. His reason for saying that was that he thought Blaine would have been the perfect love interest co-star and he wouldn't have hesitated to "tap that" in any film.  
  
"I don't think he knew," Blaine said quietly, bringing Kurt out of his thoughts.  
  
"Excuse me? You don't think who knew what?" he asked, completely confused by what Blaine was now saying.  
  
"Sebastian," Blaine replied. "I don't think he knew that his father had me offed." Kurt stared at him wide-eyed. "All Sebastian cared about was where his next piece of ass was going to come from. But he did want to be a star. Naturally, I was in his way, claiming roles of which his father, Nathaniel Smythe, felt Sebastian had a birth right to."  
  
Kurt tapped his chin in thought. "So Nathaniel thought that because he was President and Founder of Smythe Productions, his son should be handed every starring role for a leading male teenager on a silver platter without actually working for it?" he asked.  
  
Blaine nodded his head. "Pretty much. He was furious that I was getting all the roles. I think Nathaniel felt threatened by me. I was the only one whose talent was in higher demand than his son's and he didn't like that. So he devised to get rid of me. I think he sent the note." Blaine nodded at the note he had handed to Kurt.  
  
"And when you didn't listen…" Kurt started.  
  
"He hired someone to take me out of the picture," Blaine finished.  
  
"Which allowed Sebastian to step into the spotlight," Kurt confirmed.  
  
"Exactly," Blaine said.  
  
It all made sense. If Nathaniel Smythe, a well respected member in the film world at that time, was indeed responsible for Blaine's death, than of course Hollywood would want to cover that up. No way would they want to tarnish Smythe's name. Especially not when his son was suddenly on the rise. After all, who knew what Smythe was capable of?  
  
But there was still one thing that didn't make sense. Sebastian was very much like his slime ball of a father. So why would Nathaniel keep his actions from his son?  
  
But then Kurt remembered something else. When Sebastian was in his late twenties, there was a big public dispute where he sued his own father. Though the reasons were never clear why. The only thing Sebastian would say was that his father was a devious brute who had ended up using him just like he used everybody else.  
  
That dispute had lead to it being revealed that Nathaniel was smuggling his own son's hard earned money. He'd convinced Sebastian to allow him to be in charge of his finances.  
  
After the whole issue and the court case that Sebastian had won, Sebastian had resigned from Hollywood lights and become somewhat of a recluse. He was rarely heard from again after that.  
  
Some twenty years later, it was announced that Sebastian had been found dead in his home. Cause of death was apparently alcohol poisoning but there were people who suspected that his father tracked him down and as payback for suing him all those years earlier, sent his own son to an early grave.  
  
If that was the case, Nathaniel followed not long afterward. After which Smythe Productions went out of business.  
  
So it was possible that Sebastian hadn't know what his father did in order to get him in the limelight of the Hollywood world. But it was also speculated that at around the time he sued him, Sebastian knew something about his father he refused to release to the public. Could he have found out that Nathaniel was responsible for Blaine's death? That was assuming that he was responsible for it.  
  
"Can you think of anyone else who might have had reason to want you out of the picture?" Kurt asked. Blaine shook his head, glancing at his watch again.  
  
"I took a lot of roles that some of the others were after but none of them harbored any aggression toward me for it," he admitted. "Look, we'll need to continue this discussion on the other side. I'd really like to leave before your family comes home," he added, changing the subject.  
  
Kurt looked at him curiously. "What do you mean the other side?" Blaine cocked his head toward the screen.  
  
"You don't really think you're going to help reveal the truth by staying here, do you?" Blaine asked.  
  
Kurt stared at the screen. Was he implying what he thought he was implying? No, he couldn't be. Time travel wasn't possible. Blaine may be able to walk in and out of screens but Kurt sure couldn't do that. He was still a living, breathing human being. Blaine was technically dead. He as a spirit inhabiting a preserved memory of his physical body. That was all. Kurt was his own physical body.  
  
"You must be joking. I can't go into a screen," he finally said, causing Blaine to chuckle and reach out to grasp Kurt's hand again.  
  
"Movie magic Kurt," he said and started pulling him toward the screen. "Rachel said she would give the film to the right person. I know you are the right person."  
  
Kurt allowed himself to he pulled along. "Rachel promised you but you never told her what she was promising for, did you?" he asked.  
  
Blaine shook his head. "No. To this day, she has no idea that I received that note. That note is the reason I wanted to make that home movie," he explained, stopping in front of the screen.  
  
"So what are you saying exactly?" Kurt asked. Blaine turned to look at him.  
  
"I'm saying, at this point, she believes exactly what the rest of the world does. That I was killed by a drunk driver." Kurt's eyes went wide as saucers. Rachel had been Blaine's best friend. How could she not have known the truth? Why would they keep it from her? That didn't make sense.  
  
"All right, now listen to me Kurt," Blaine said, taking Kurt's other hand so he was now holding both of the pale boy's hands. Kurt did his best to ignore the tingles that were running up his arms. "When we get there, it's going to be the exact moment after Rachel and I made that film. She won't see you, not yet anyway. But I have to go through my past on that day exactly as it played out. Wait in the hotel room and I will come get you the next morning."  
  
Kurt was in awe. Wait, he was going to be in 1949? He wasn't dressed for 1949! He wasn't ready for this. Blaine did say to wait for him. But a whole day without him right off the back? Kurt really wasn't sure whether he wanted to do this or not.  
  
"I don't know about this Blaine," he said hesitantly.  
  
Blaine gripped his hands gently and pulled them to his chest. Kurt could feel his heart beating which was really odd. Blaine was dead. His heart shouldn't be beating, right? The pale boy swallowed.  
  
"You can do this Kurt. I believe in you," Blaine said. Kurt almost believed him. He really wanted to but he shook his head.  
  
"I'm not dressed for 1949. I would never survive there!" he protested.  
  
Blaine clutched his hands tighter still. "Think of it this way, you want to blow this report out of the water right?" he asked. Kurt nodded. "Well, what better way to do that than by writing from a first hand encounter?"  
  
Kurt froze stalk still. Blaine did have a point. He could have more accuracies about things in his paper than anyone who was just merely doing research. He could even top whomever was doing their paper on Rachel. Sure, they had her to actually talk to but who else would be able to say they had actually been there? Not that Kurt would admit that.  
  
"Courage Kurt," Blaine whispered to him. That was the last push the pale boy needed. He nodded his head.  
  
"Okay," he said. "Okay, let's go."  
  
Blaine smiled at him and leaned forward, pecking a chaste kiss to Kurt's cheek and causing the pale boy to blush, his face heating up in the spot where Blaine's lips had touched his skin.  
  
"Thank you," Blaine said, still smiling. He allowed one of Kurt's hands to fall from his grasp before he turned and started pulling him along again.  
  
As they got closer to the screen, Kurt couldn't help but feel his nerves start to hike up. What was going to happen once be was in 1949? Was he going to change history? He probably would, just by being there. Oh man, he better not get himself photographed. He didn't want to think about how he would explain to his friends why someone who looked exactly like him was in their history books.  
  
The final moment before Blaine was to step into the screen, Kurt shut his eyes tightly. He could feel the light of the screen on his face, even though Blaine was in front of him. He could feel Blaine's hand still in his.  
  
And then, there was a bit of a blinding flash, a noise kind of like static or a ripping, almost as though Kurt were merely ripping through the screen and for a moment, he thought he was and that he was going to find himself running face first into the wall a second later.  
  
But the impact with the wall never came and Kurt chanced a glance at his surroundings.  
  
He was standing in a hotel room with Blaine in front of him and Rachel fiddling with the camera equipment behind him. There was no sign of his room anywhere. Blaine had done it.  
  
Kurt Hummel was in 1949.


	4. The Hotel Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this didn't get up sooner. I started writing it earlier today but got sidetracked when I was watching stuff with my family. So here it is! A rollercoaster ride of a story is about to begin. I hope you all can follow along! I'll explain in my ending notes what I mean. Comments make me smile! Enjoy!

June 15, 1949  
  
Kurt did exactly as Blaine had told him to. He stayed in the hotel room. It was strange to watch the exchange between Blaine and Rachel - who Kurt was trying to remember was a teenager at this point in her life and not the elderly woman he knew back home - without Rachel realizing they had an audience.  
  
That was another thing. Blaine had said Rachel wouldn't be able to see Kurt right away. Did that mean he would eventually become a physical person in a time period he was born years after? Kurt looked down at himself as Blaine and Rachel left the room, following a statement about Dakota having another hissy fit.  
  
Kurt didn't like Dakota Stanley and he had never even met the man. The words written about the director were anything but kind. And after Blaine reiterated that he thought Dakota was part of the reason Marley had landed in the hospital and pulled from the film, Kurt remembered reading something about that.  
  
Bulimia had not been recognized until sometime in at least the 70s. So of course Marley had never actually been diagnosed. Kurt was about to question how Blaine had called it Bulimia when he wouldn't have even known of the disorder when he remembered that Blaine's spirit knew all. He knew what Harry Potter was for crying out loud.  
  
Marley Rose had eventually gone on to make a name for herself according to what he'd read, garnering more confidence when she had gotten better. But she had never worked with Dakota Stanley again.  
  
As for the girl who had replaced Rachel as Caroline, there was some speculation that she helped make Marley sick on purpose to get herself noticed in the film. Her name was Katherine Wilde and she went on to a successful career after stepping up from extra to co-star in Kiss Me Hannah. It was rumored that she went by Kitty and eventually, legally had her stage name changed to Kitty Wilde instead of Katherine.  
  
It just went to show that even in the era of the black and white film, people would do anything to get themselves noticed. Some people didn't care who they had to step on to climb the ladder of success. While others, like Blaine were just plain lucky because they were nothing but humble and worked hard and fair to get to where they were.  
  
Kurt sat on the bed in the now empty hotel room, thinking about the threatening note Blaine had received. Blaine wanted him to reveal the truth about his death to the public. Let the world know just what kind of man Nathaniel Smythe really was. Open Sebastian's eyes because Kurt had a feeling that Blaine thought Sebastian was not nearly as bad a guy as he openly seemed to be. That had him frowning.  
  
"Why do you choose to only see the good in people Blaine?" Kurt asked aloud, knowing he had no one there to answer him. How much time had passed since Blaine and Rachel had left? What exactly was going on on the set right then? Kurt was tempted to leave the hotel room and go exploring but the last thing he needed was to become lost and end up in a rather bad predicament if and when the people of the time were able to see him. So he would wait here. Blaine said he'd be back in the morning.  
  
So Kurt moved to the window and stared out of it. He could tell it was late afternoon by the position of the sun. He marveled at the old fashioned cars passing by on the street below. Though he was quite sure in this day and age, most people called them automobiles. When had the term 'car' become more in the norm? Kurt didn't have a clue but he felt like he should know this what with his dad being a mechanic and all Kurt knew about cars. Speaking in which, his dad would love to get a glimpse of these.  
  
Kurt immediately reached into his pocket for his cell phone to take a picture. But it wasn't there and it was at that moment he remembered he'd left it on the bed. It was probably for the best though. He didn't much like the idea of someone seeing him with the phone and questions being raised. The idea of cell phones being invented in 1949 was not a particularly pleasing one. He wasn't sure he wanted to know just how advanced they would be back in 2011.  
  
He sighed heavily and moved to sit down on the bed again, not knowing what to do. He had no one to talk to. That was when he heard a key in the lock and he panicked. How many stars used this room?  
  
Looking around frantically, Kurt dove into the closet just as the door opened and the sound of giggling met his ears. He peeked out through the slats in the closet door and his eyes went wide.  
  
There, with her mouth attached to a boy's Kurt didn't recognize, was Kitty Wilde herself, or at the time in question, Katherine. She was giggling like a maniac and she jumped up, wrapping her legs around the boy's waist.  
  
"Poor poor little Marley, who's just going to get fat like her mother," she gasped out as the boy dropped her down on the bed.  
  
"She likes Jake more anyway," the boy replied. Kitty stopped and gave him a horrified look.  
  
"The negro?!" she cried out.  
  
The boy sighed and rolled his eyes. "He's only half-negro Katherine," he replied, moving to kiss her again. But she held up her hand, placing it on his chest and keeping the distance between them.  
  
"That's not the point Ryder," she said.  
  
Kurt wracked his brain. Ryder, Ryder. And then it clicked. Ryder Lynn. At this time he was a young producing intern so no one really knew his name. But he went on to be a big time producer, forming RL Productions, which was still a well known production company in the present day. Oh what a scandal that would be on his name if people found out he was fooling around with Kitty Wilde when he was nothing but an intern.  
  
And then another realization slid into place. Oh dear sweet God. It couldn't be!  
  
Not long after Kitty made her official debut in Kiss Me Hannah, a scandal had erupted announcing that Katherine Wilde, at fifteen years of age, was pregnant. It only broke out because the starlet had gone to a clinic to have an abortion. Could Ryder have been the father?  
  
Blaine was right. Actually being there was giving him more information than just researching it. Except now the information he was getting was not related to Blaine at all. He decided to keep his mouth shut.  
  
And anyway, Kitty and Ryder had lapsed into an argument about Marley and Jake Puckerman.  
  
Wait a second, Jake Puckerman?! This couldn't be the same Jake Puckerman that Kurt's friend Puck was related to, could it? The eighteen year old felt his head spin. He was going to have to ask Puck some questions when he got back to his own time.  
  
"Why do you care so much what his nationality is?!" Ryder shouted.  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes. "He's negro Ryder! Can you imagine the scandal if he and Marley were to tie the knot? The public would never go for it!"  
  
Ryder stared hard at her for a moment. "Are you scolding me for just tossing her aside like a sack of potatoes because I know she loves another more?" he asked.  
  
"Look, I admit, I don't like Marley but that doesn't mean I approve of you giving up so easily." She maneuvered around him and made her way toward the door. "Besides, fooling around behind her back isn't fun anymore if you're just going to call it quits with her," she finished. Before Ryder had the opportunity to reply, Kitty swept from the room.  
  
"Katherine!" Ryder shouted but there was no answer. He kicked the door before moving to sit down on the bed, dropping his face into his hands.  
  
Okay so maybe Ryder wasn't the father of Kitty's supposed baby. But if it wasn't Ryder, who was it? This was beginning to feel like the Puck/Quinn/Finn pregnancy scandal of two years ago when Kurt's friend Quinn had gotten pregnant and she claimed the baby was Finn's but it turned out to really be Puck's. Kurt felt his head spin.  
  
After some time of just sitting there with his head in his hands, Ryder finally got up and left the room. Kurt waited a good extra fifteen minutes before slipping out of the closet.  
  
Geez, there were a lot of unknown scandals in these days. And now after hearing about Jake Puckerman, Kurt wondered how many of his friends might actually be related to people in this day and age. He really was going to have to talk to Puck when he got back to 2011.  
  
Kurt was starting to wonder if he would fit in this world and now he was starting to feel bored in the hotel room. Entertainment was not easy to come by in 1949. It wasn't like he could just pop in a DVD and use it to pass the time until he needed sleep. But he was also afraid to sleep because what if someone came in while he was sleeping? What would they do if they found him, in his no doubt strange attire, sleeping in the hotel room?  
  
His only resolve now was to sit there staring at the wall. That was certainly no fun. He really wished he had his phone after all. At least if he did he could spend some time playing Angry Birds or something.  
  
And then another thought struck him. Oh dear sweet God, what was going to happen when he turned up missing to his family? Or better yet, how was he going to get back? He stared at the place where he was certain he should have been able to look out into his room, but instead all he saw was the fourth wall of the hotel room. Maybe coming with Blaine really hadn't been a good idea. For both their sakes, Kurt hoped Blaine had an idea how he was going to get him back home.  
  
* * *  
  
June 16, 1949  
  
"Kurt!" said a voice. Kurt felt someone shaking him and he groaned in his sleep. Wait, when had he fallen asleep? "Kurt!" the voice went on.  
  
Finally, Kurt managed to force his eyes open. He was curled up on the bed, fully dressed. His back ached from being curled so tightly and his cheeks were stiff as though he had been crying. What the hell? Kurt didn't remember crying. Not remembering falling asleep was normal but when had he been crying?  
  
Kurt sniffed and looked up to see Blaine leaning over him, a concerned expression on his face.  
  
"Are you all right?" the star asked. Kurt forced himself to sit up and he nodded his head, rubbing eyes and trying to figure out why he had been crying. "I'm really sorry I had to leave you here for so long sweetie," Blaine went on.  
  
For a moment, Kurt was stunned by the term of endearment, but he shrugged it off. "What time is it?" he asked.  
  
"About nine in the morning," Blaine replied. Sure, he had been thinking about sleeping in but his conscience wouldn't let him leave Kurt on his own any longer. After all, he wasn't in his own time and given what Blaine had taken in over the years, being alone in 1949 when you were a kid of the future, could probably get pretty boring.  
  
"Did you know Katherine and Ryder are having an affair?" Kurt suddenly blurted out, clapping a hand to his mouth. Blaine stared at him wide-eyed.  
  
"Katherine Wilde and Ryder Lynn?" he asked in surprise. Well, the cat was obviously out of the bag now. No use denying it. Kurt nodded and Blaine shook his head frantically. "No, no, Ryder's dating Marley," he pressed.  
  
Kurt shook his head again. "He said Marley is in love with Jake Puckerman and Katherine went off on him for it. They had a fight about how the world wouldn't approve of Marley and Jake being together and Katherine admitted that she didn't like Marley but she also was having no fun with Ryder if he was just going to give up on her." Kurt wrinkled his nose.  
  
Blaine rubbed the back of his neck. "When did you learn all this Kurt?" he asked.  
  
"Yesterday. They came into the room kissing," he replied matter-of-factly. "I hid in the closet."  
  
Blaine looked thoughtful for a moment. "So that's where they ran off to," he said. He gave his head a shake and offered his hand to Kurt. "Come on than, let's get you settled in at my house."  
  
"What about your filming?" Kurt asked, grateful that Blaine seemed not to care about the scandal enough to tell anyone. Kurt could have changed history by telling Blaine what he had seen. Of course, still being half-asleep, he didn't exactly think about that when he had told him.  
  
Blaine gave his head a short shake. "I'm not needed until the afternoon today so I have the morning off," he replied.  
  
"If you're sure," Kurt said hesitantly. Blaine threw him a beaming smile.  
  
"Positive," Blaine replied. "Come on, let's go." So Kurt allowed Blaine to lead him out of the hotel and into the city of Hollywood, circa 1949 for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so starting with the next chapter, I want you to really pay attention to the date of the segment. Otherwise it may get confusing. The story's timeline is going to jump around a lot and there will be dates that are repeated and time jumps and time revertions. So lots of going back and forth and time. For dates that are repeated, I'll something. The first time it will be the date as it originally played out, before Kurt coming back with Blaine. You will know this because the date will be labeled Blaine POV. The repetition will be labeled Kurt POV and will emphasize the turn of events from Kurt's POV if they happen to be important. Any date segment not labeled Kurt or Blaine is a segment that does not include them at all so pay attention to those because they provide background history and as such, yes, Sebastian will be in this story. I hope this won't be confusing. I'll remind you in my beginner's notes in the next chapter. Hope you're all enjoying so far!


	5. Beginning Connections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so like I said, time jumps will begin with this chapter. Each segment of the chapter will be labeled the time at which it takes place. Anything labeled Blaine's POV is that date in it's original turn of events before Blaine brought Kurt back with him. Anything labeled Kurt's POV is those turn of events from Kurt's perspective. So things may happen differently in those sets or it might show a completely different part of the day altogether. Kurt may not always be with Blaine. And anything that is not labeled Blaine's POV or Kurt's POV is a segment that does not include them. I hope I'm making sense. Comments make me smile! Enjoy!

June 12, 1950 - 3 Days Before Blaine's Murder  
  
A knock at the office door had Nathaniel Smythe looking up and smiling graciously at the tall lanky boy that stood in the doorway, hands in his pockets. His hair was swept up neatly off his head. Sebastian.  
  
However the smile on Nathaniel's face fell immediately as he noticed the frown on his son's. He set down his pen and sat back in his chair, playing his fingers together.  
  
"Something the matter Sebastian?" Nathaniel asked. The boy stepped into the room, shutting the door easily behind him, effectively cutting off Nathaniel's secretary from overhearing the conversation.  
  
"You promised me the role in the new St. James flick. The one the critics are raging will be the biggest film of the year," the boy replied. It was Nathaniel's turn to frown. "The part went to Blaine."  
  
Instantly, Nathaniel's frown turned into outrage. He grabbed the phone and jabbed his finger in the dial, hastily working to put in the number he was attempting to call. The scowl on his face was prominent and his nostrils flared.  
  
"St. James!" Nathaniel yelled the moment someone on the other end of the line picked up the phone. "We had a deal!" He slammed his fist down on the desk, sending papers flying into the air. "I don't care if that little humble boy has talent - which he really has none - you ungrateful ingrate! My son was made for that role and you will give it to him!" He seemed to be turning red with anger. Whatever St. James was saying was not at all what Nathaniel wanted to hear. "Sebastian does not need to audition! He is my son! He was born with the talent to act circles around the greats! Including Shelby Corcoran!" His nostrils flared even more. "Mark my words St. James, my son will have that role!" He slammed the phone down into its cradle.  
  
Sebastian stood there gawking at the man. He would never admit it to his father but he was actually a fan of Blaine's. The guy was a hunk and when he had the opportunity to showcase his skills in his vocal ability in a film, he sang like a dream. Honestly, Blaine Anderson was sex on a stick. If it meant that he got to see him sing in another film, Sebastian really wasn't all that bothered by the fact that Blaine had gotten the role.  
  
"Father, please. It's really not that big a deal," Sebastian tried to say. Nathaniel pounded his fist on the desk again.  
  
"Like hell it's not!" he shouted. "That part will be yours Sebastian. I guarantee it. Now, please excuse me, I have some business to handle."  
  
Sebastian stared at him for a moment before his father shooed him out of the office with a wave of his hands. He didn't have the slightest idea what his father was planning but he did have a feeling it couldn't be good. Maybe idolizing his dad wasn't the best thing. Oh well, he might as well go bang some ass.  
  
As soon as his son was gone, Nathaniel picked up the phone again. "Remember that deal we discussed?" he asked darkly into the receiver, after dialing and waiting for an answer. "I'm ready to have it carried out. When is the soonest you can do the deed?" He paused for a moment and a smile slid onto his face. "Perfect, in that case, I'll have the check ready for you in four days time." A grunt left his mouth. "I need to be sure you actually carry out the deed first. It will make the morning papers if you do. Four days time and not a moment sooner. Take it or leave it." Another pause as he listened to the person on the other end of the line. "Thought you'd see it my way. Good day." Nathaniel hung up the phone again with a satisfied smirk and sat back in his chair.  
  
Soon, Blaine Anderson would no longer be a problem.  
  
* * *  
  
June 14, 1949 - Day Before Filming of the Home Movie Blaine's POV  
  
Laughter filled the air in the cafeteria on the studio lot as Blaine sat there joking with Rachel and Marley, the latter of which was merely picking at her sandwich. Blaine gave her a look of concern.  
  
"Are you all right Miss. Rose?" he asked, formalities being something that he was having difficulty shaking. He hadn't known her at all before this movie so he still wasn't quite so sure he had a right to address her by her first name.  
  
Marley set down her sandwich. "How many times do I have to tell you Blaine, please call me Marley," she said. "And I'm fine, why?"  
  
Blaine raised an eyebrow in slight concern. "My apologies Marley," he said. "It's just, you don't seem to be eating much lately," he said, sharing a glance with Rachel who sat beside him at their table.  
  
A sigh left the new young star's mouth as she looked down at the sandwich on her plate. "I just…haven't been very hungry lately, that's all," she replied.  
  
But Blaine was still concerned. He reached out a hand and pressed it lightly to her forehead. "You don't seem to have a fever. Are you sure you're not coming down with something?" he asked. He feared what Dakota would do if he heard that Marley was not feeling well. He would certainly not allow her time off from filming and if anyone insisted she take it, Blaine knew Dakota wouldn't hesitate to cut Marley from the film and replace her.  
  
"Oh please," came a voice and they all turned to see Katherine passing by the table. Marley blanched. "She's just too scared to eat because she knows if she does, she'll end up a fat cow like her mother." Katherine flounced off before any of them could retort. Marley looked about to cry. Rachel reached out to put a comforting hand over hers and the girl gave her a grateful look.  
  
"Don't listen to Katherine Marley," Rachel said softly while Blaine nodded his head. "She's just bitter that you landed the lead and she's still stuck playing the extra."  
  
Blaine rolled his eyes. "Yeah. My brother can't even manage to get stuck playing the extra," he said but the smile on his face didn't last for long. He sighed heavily and glanced at his watch. "I'll see you guys later. I have to freshen up a bit before we return to shooting."  
  
"What's bothering him?" Marley asked as the two girls watched Blaine head off toward his dressing room.  
  
Rachel sighed. "His brother hasn't spoken to him since Blaine hit it big. Cooper has been working his ass off to make it big in Hollywood and Blaine was just handed it on a silver platter without trying. Cooper still hasn't forgiven him for stealing his spotlight so to speak."  
  
Marley kept watching Blaine until he was out of sight. "That's awful," she said. "Family should be the most important thing in the world to you."  
  
"Not to Cooper Anderson apparently," Rachel replied.  
  
Blaine tuned the two girls out as he walked away from them. He headed to his dressing room, thankful that he didn't have to push through a bunch of people to get there as everyone was still at lunch.  
  
However, when he got there, he found a folded piece of paper taped to the door. It merely had his name on it in unfamiliar handwriting.  
  
Curious, Blaine pulled the piece of paper off the door before entering the room. He sat down at his vanity, allowing the door to shut behind him.  
  
He stared at the piece of paper for a good five minutes or so before finally making the decision to open it. What he found written there made his heart stop.  
  
 _Back out of the business if you know what's good for you Anderson._  
  
A threat.  
  
Someone was threatening him. He didn't know who. He didn't know what. And he certainly didn't know why. Was it someone on set? Was it someone he knew? Was it someone he was close to? So many questions burned in his mind and Blaine swallowed uneasily.  
  
He wasn't sure he wanted to know what this person would do if he didn't stop acting but he couldn't just stop either. He figured he would need to be prepared. Though how he would be prepared, he wasn't sure. There was one thing he was sure of though.  
  
Folding the piece of paper up and sliding it into his pocket, Blaine schooled his face and made his way back out to the cafeteria where Rachel and Marley were still conversing.  
  
"Rachel," he started and she looked up. "Can I talk to you for a second, privately?" he asked. She gave him a confused look but nodded anyway and stood up.  
  
"Yeah sure," she said. She glanced back at Marley. "Will you excuse us for a moment?" she asked politely. Marley waved them off and sipped her water. Blaine grabbed Rachel by the hand and pulled her off where the two of them could talk without being interrupted. "What's going on Blaine?" Rachel asked once they were alone.  
  
"I want to get my confession on film," he said immediately and Rachel stared at him wide-eyed for a moment.  
  
Rachel was the only one Blaine had come out to and that was because she had two gay dads. He hadn't even told Cooper. Not that he hadn't tried.  
  
"What brought this on?" she asked.  
  
Blaine sighed and ran a hand over his face. "I just…" He paused, trying to come up with a good excuse. He didn't want to tell her the truth. That he was being threatened and he wanted to get it out just in case. "I need to get it off my chest someway, even if I can't really tell the public."  
  
She regarded him for several moments, as though trying to decide whether or not she thought he was telling the truth.  
  
"Okay," she said finally. "When do you want to do this?" she asked.  
  
Blaine surprised himself by already being prepared with an answer. "Tomorrow during lunch break in the cast shared hotel room," he said immediately. "And I don't want it shown to anyone. I mean it Rachel, this stays between us. Until you find the right person."  
  
As much as she understood the first part of what he's said, Rachel was completely confused by the fact of the last thing he'd said.  
  
"What do you mean the right person?" she asked.  
  
The curly haired boy shook his head. "I'm not sure." He wasn't lying, not exactly. He just hadn't entirely figured it out yet but what he did know, he didn't think she would understand. "I just know that I don't want anyone to see it. Promise me Rachel, promise me you won't show it to anyone until you find the right person!"  
  
Rachel looked into his desperate eyes as he gently shook her by the shoulders.  
  
"Okay, okay, I promise," she told him. "But how will I know the right person?"  
  
"Trust me, you'll know," he replied. "So, tomorrow, lunch break, hotel, we film my confession?"  
  
"Deal," Rachel said, sealing their agreement. "But you owe me." Blaine watched her walk off. He would have to figure out some way to repay her.  
  
* * *  
  
June 16, 1950 - Day After Blaine's Murder  
  
Cooper Anderson was woken by the harsh ringing of a phone. He groaned loudly and slid out of the bed, dragging himself out into the living room to answer the annoying thing. He just wanted to sleep more. He'd had a long night.  
  
"This better be important," Cooper ground into the phone. There was a moment of silence before the other person replied.  
  
"Cooper?" they questioned, a choke to their voice. Cooper immediately sobered in waking. Something was wrong. He knew the voice on the phone. It was Rachel Berry, Blaine's number one leading lady and he knew that if she was calling him, something very bad had happened. Cooper still wouldn't talk to Blaine so why would he talk to her?  
  
"Rachel? What is it? What's wrong?" he asked quickly, hand gripping the receiver so tightly his knuckles were stark white.  
  
"It's Blaine," she got out. Cooper felt his blood run cold. What had happened to his little brother?  
  
"What about Blaine Rachel?" he asked, other hand moving to nervously twirl a finger in the wire connecting the receiver to the phone base.  
  
Silence met his ears for several long moments and Cooper knew, this was worse than anyone else could expect. He found himself praying that Rachel would just come out with it already. He couldn't take the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"He's…he's…" Rachel started finally and Cooper felt his whole body tense.  
  
"He's what Rachel?" he asked in a small voice, one that didn't sound like him at all.  
  
Rachel gulped on the other end and let out a choked sob. "He's dead Cooper," she finally said. Cooper felt all the color drain out of his face. His hand was shaking so badly he was amazed he hadn't dropped the receiver.  
  
"W-what?" he got out in a shaky voice. What did she mean Blaine was dead? Blaine couldn't be dead. He was only eighteen! He was a star on the rise! He couldn't be dead! Cooper didn't want to believe it.  
  
"He's dead Coop. He and his driver were hit by a drunk driver last night. His driver is okay but Blaine…Blaine was sitting right where the impact hit. He was pronounced dead at the scene," she somehow managed to explain before bursting into tears.  
  
Cooper's legs collapsed beneath him and he fell to the floor, still holding the receiver. Guilt flooded his very being. If only he hadn't been so angry at Blaine for becoming such a hot shot in Hollywood when Cooper had been struggling for years just to get his foot in the door. How could he be so selfish?  
  
A lot of things happened that day. The day that news traveled across the country that teen silver screen star Blaine Anderson was dead at eighteen. But perhaps the most significant thing of all, was that Cooper Anderson, grew up.  
  
He would go on to forget about Hollywood and instead start a charity in Blaine's name to raise funds for families who had lost loved ones due to drunk driving accidents. He would become a spokesperson for the earliest of campaigns against drinking and driving. In those days, it wasn't a major issue. Nobody was cracking down on it yet. Cooper's actions were those that started that turn. He felt he owed it to his brother. It was the only way he felt he would be able to forgive himself and the guilt would lessen in his heart.  
  
The Blaine Anderson Foundation would grow to be a world wide icon for people against drunk driving.  
  
Cooper may not have made it as a Hollywood star but he certainly made an impact on the world in another big way.  
  
* * *  
  
Present Day 2011 - Approximately Twenty Minutes After Kurt Followed Blaine  
  
"Kurt?" called the voice of Burt Hummel, Kurt's dad as he began to climb the stairs. There was no answer. "Kurt, you home?" Burt called again. Still, there was no answer.  
  
Confused, Burt wondered if maybe Kurt was napping but that didn't seem like him. He knew Finn was out with Quinn on a date after football practice so that explained his absence. Carole was still on shift at the hospital. But Kurt, Kurt had no reason to not be home.  
  
"Kurt?" Burt called again, rapping on his son's bedroom door. Not receiving an answer, he opened the door and was completely surprised by what he found.  
  
Sitting in Kurt's bed was an old film projector with a film reel that had long since reached the end of its showing. A screen was hung up on the wall and the light flash of the projector showed little flickering black spots.  
  
"What in God's name?" Burt questioned. He glanced around the room. Kurt's cell phone was lying on the bed. His bathroom door was ajar. A box sat on the floor with a canister lying on top of it. The word 'private' was written on a card taped to the canister. Kurt's school bag was sitting on the chair in front of his vanity. Kurt had obviously been home, but he certainly wasn't there now. It was as though he had merely upped and vanished into thin air. "Kurt!" Burt shouted then, dropping to his knees.  
  
Where could his son have gone?  
  
* * *  
  
June 15, 1949 - Kurt's POV Sometime Between The Kitty/Ryder Argument And Kurt's Falling Asleep  
  
"Kurt!"  
  
Kurt looked up sharply, having been sat there staring at the wall, wondering what Blaine was doing. But he had heard the shout and though it was very faint, he recognized the voice.  
  
"Dad?" he questioned, looking around the room. How was that even possible? Kurt was in 1949. His dad hadn't even been born yet.  
  
He stared hard at the wall, the one he knew he had come walking through with Blaine. The one on the other side of which, he imagined was his bedroom in 2011. His dad was home.  
  
But wait, Kurt had already been here a number of hours. If he remembered the time that he and Blaine had come through the screen, his dad would have been home in another twenty minutes of so. So why was he just coming to look for him now, some hours later? Something didn't add up. He would have to talk to Blaine about it.  
  
But if there was one thing Kurt wanted right now, it was to hug his dad. A single tear cascaded down his cheek, followed by another one. He was lost in memories and the realization that he and his dad were not only miles apart but also years.  
  
Kurt didn't realize it when he started crying.


	6. Realizations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what guys? I know how I'm going to end this fic and I'm pretty sure it's not going to be something any of you will expect. So stay tuned for that. There is some background information regarding something mentioned about Sebastian in this chapter and I apologize that this chapter is a little short. Next chapter will likely not have Blaine in it at all except for maybe the very end but he won't be in the majority of the chapter. You'll understand why after you finish this chapter. Comments make me smile. Enjoy!

June 16, 1949 - Blaine's House Kurt's POV  
  
"Here you are Kurt," Blaine said, handing the boy a cup of tea. Kurt accepted it with a warm smile of thanks, which Blaine returned easily.  
  
"Thank you," Kurt said, sipping from the cup of tea Blaine had handed him. He was still a big shaken, trying to recall what it was that had got him to start crying. It seemed that his mind wasn't all there.  
  
And then he remembered. His dad. Kurt could have sworn he had heard his dad calling his name. And that gave him questions about what was going on with the time but he wasn't sure how to approach the topic. He just wanted to understand and he wanted to know how he was going to get back to 2011.  
  
"Blaine?" he finally started, looking over at the beautiful boy who had just sat down beside him, his own cup of tea in his hands. Blaine looked at him as his sipped from his mug, pressing him to go on. So Kurt did, biting his lip.  
  
"When I was in the hotel room, I swore I heard my dad call my name," he started furrowing his brow. "But it happened several hours after you left me there and my dad should have been home twenty minutes after we left."  
  
Blaine let out a sigh and placed his mug on the side table, turning slightly so he could better face Kurt.  
  
"Something you have to understand Kurt," he said. "You are reliving something that has already happened technically. Time in your own time period will pass quite a bit slower than time here," he explained.  
  
Kurt narrowed his eyes in thought for a moment. That made sense but then he thought of something else. Blaine died exactly one year to the day after he had made that home movie. Kurt was there to help reveal the truth about Blaine's death. His eyes went wide as saucers as he stared ahead of him.  
  
"Blaine," he said quietly. "Does this mean I'll be here an entire year?" Blaine, who had been sipping from his tea again, choked and sputtered on the drink. He hadn't thought of that.  
  
Silence befell them as they lapsed into thought about what Kurt had just said. Kurt had a point. There was no way he could stay there a year. Even that amount of time would have him missing a number of months in his own time. Blaine needed them closer to the time when he had been murdered.  
  
The curly haired boy stood from his seat and started pacing. Yes, this timeline had really already been written, but did that mean he would be able to speed time up and zap him and Kurt to within a few days of his murder? He didn't think he had that kind of power.  
  
After several moments of silence Blaine knew what had to be done. He reached for Kurt's hand. The boy set down his tea and took it, trying to ignore the tingles that went up his spine.  
  
Blaine didn't say anything. He merely enlaced their fingers together and lead Kurt up the stairs and along the hallway to a set of double doors. It was then that he let go of Kurt's hand and Kurt whimpered at the loss. Blaine gave him a knowing smile, causing the pale boy to blush.  
  
"This is more complicated than I originally thought but I need you to listen to me very carefully Kurt," Blaine said, turning to face him with one hand on the door handle for one of the doors.  
  
Kurt inclined his head to one side, giving the other boy a curious look, a look that Blaine thought made the pale boy absolutely adorable. He resisted the urge to just throw caution to the wind and kiss Kurt. Now was not the time. Besides, Blaine was going to die in a year's time and Kurt wouldn't be born for nearly another half century. Given Kurt's age, he would have been born in 1993. That meant Blaine would die just shy of 43 years before Kurt was even born, given that Kurt was born at the end of May. They could never be. He tried not to think about that though.  
  
"Okay," Kurt said, bringing Blaine back to his senses. Blaine turned and opened the door to the room which Kurt realized looked like something of a studio. Blaine went about setting up a projector and turning it on.  
  
When he was finished and had an empty film reel playing on the screen, he held out his hand to Kurt. Kurt came and took it, sliding his hand into Blaine's easily. Blaine couldn't help himself. He kissed the back of Kurt's hand, causing the pale boy to giggle.  
  
"I'm going to send you back to 2011 Kurt," Blaine said. Kurt opened his mouth to protest and ask how he was going to help if he was back in his own time but Blaine put up a hand to stop him. "When you get there, it will be very late on the same day we left, I want you to go to school the next day." This time Kurt did cut him off.  
  
"How is that going to help you Blaine?" he protested. Blaine chuckled and squeezed his hand.  
  
"Let me finish sweetie," he said. Kurt blushed at the term of endearment. "After school, go see Rachel again. She'll have something for you," he continued.  
  
Kurt was starting to get the idea of where Blaine was going with this. "You're going to make another home movie aren't you?" he asked.  
  
Blaine sighed and nodded his head. "I'm going to do one a few days before the murder and bring you back through it," he explained. Kurt wanted to protest because it meant that Blaine was going to be changing his own history. But Blaine shook his head. "This is the only way Kurt," he said softly.  
  
Kurt stared into those honey-hazel eyes and felt his whole body tingle. Was it really possible that he was falling in love with a boy who was technically dead? No, he couldn't let this happen. Even if Blaine was alive in his time, he'd be as old as Rachel. That would never work. As much as he realized his heart ached for it, Kurt knew he could never have this beautiful boy.  
  
Blaine was staring right back at Kurt and fighting that ever growing urge to kiss him. Why hadn't Kurt been around in his day? Why did he have to live years in the future? Why was it he seemed to be finding his soulmate now, when he was really dead? It wasn't fair.  
  
Blaine swallowed heavily and before he could explain what he was doing, he pulled Kurt into his arms and squeezed him in the tightest hug he had ever given anyone.  
  
"I wish I could keep you," he whispered without realizing it. Kurt's breath hitched and he hugged Blaine back just as tight. There no denying the way he was feeling for Blaine and Kurt had to force himself not to cry because Blaine wasn't something he could ever have.  
  
"I'll never say good-bye to you," Kurt whispered back. The familiar burning effect had started on the screen and Blaine stood back, reluctantly pulling himself from Kurt's arms.  
  
"Go," he said finally. "I'll see you soon," he added. Kurt let out a sound that was a cross between a choked sob and a laugh.  
  
"It will be a whole year for you Blaine," he commented.  
  
Blaine sighed. "But only a day for you. Now go," he said, pressing lightly into Kurt's back. Kurt stepped forward, never taking his eyes off the other boy.  
  
The burning effect in the screen grew and rippled around him, closing in his view of Blaine and making it begin to become black and white as though Blaine was nothing more than a picture on the screen again.  
  
Kurt didn't tear his eyes away until Blaine and his studio were flooded in black and white and just a flat moving picture on the wall. When he turned his head, he found himself back in his room.  
  
A day would never feel like a year.  
  
* * *  
  
September 1960 - The Manor of Sebastian Smythe  
  
"It's got to be here somewhere," Sebastian grunted. The twenty-eight year old was rifling through old papers in a filing cabinet in his father's old office. He was the soul occupant of Smythe Manor now that Nathaniel had relocated to Florida for what he claimed was retirement. Though why he was retiring in his fifties, Sebastian didn't have a clue. He was sure he was just opening a new office there. He was left in charge of Smythe Productions in Hollywood.  
  
He went on rifling, looking for the papers he was trying to find when he came across a rather peculiar folder he didn't recognize.  
  
Pulling it out, Sebastian shut the filing cabinet and turned the folder over. It had no label and it was clear that it had few documents in it by how thin it was, if there were any documents in it at all.  
  
Curiosity got the better of him and Sebastian moved to the desk, sitting down to examine the contents of this mysterious folder. The papers he was searching for momentarily forgotten as he put all his focus on this folder.  
  
Nathaniel Smythe was not one for leaving his documents unlabeled. Unless it was something he didn't want other people to see, which Sebastian thought was stupid because if people find something unlabeled, they'll be more likely to snoop at it, but he knew better than to point that out to his father.  
  
Sliding on a pair of reading glasses, the twenty-eight year old opened the folder and the first thing he saw had his mouth dropping open agape.  
  
The top document was a copy of Blaine Anderson's death certificate. Why the hell his father would have something like that, Sebastian didn't have a clue. But Nathaniel seemed to have taken a red marker and harshly underlined the cause of death, which confused the younger Smythe even more.  
  
He flipped the death certificate over to find a newspaper clipping. It was the article from the June 16, 1950 morning paper that announced the tragedy of Blaine's death the day before. Sebastian was becoming more confused. Why the hell did his dad have all this stuff concerning the death of the eighteen year old starlet when he positively loathed Blaine for stealing Sebastian's spotlight?  
  
It wasn't until he flipped over to a third document that he figured it out.  
  
Beneath the news article was a carbon copy of a letter Nathaniel had sent out to a Mr. Jenkins. It was dated June 17,1950, two days after Blaine had died.  
  
Dear Mr. Jenkins,  
  
I want to thank you again for your services and I hope that the sum we discussed for the deed was enough to put your family on easy street for a long while.  
  
Nobody suspects a thing about Blaine Anderson's death. They all have assumed that he was killed by a drunk driver. I don't think that anyone will think that he was deliberately hit. Your stunt skills are remarkable. I see you obtained hardly a scratch from the incident.  
  
Anyway, thanks to you, my son is now where he was meant to be and the threat of Blaine stealing what was rightfully his - particularly by birth - is no longer there to dark in the doorway. We did this smoothly and without suspicion.  
  
May Blaine rot in his grave and never rest in peace.  
  
Sincerely,  
Nathaniel S. Smythe  
  
Sebastian stared at the letter with his eyes wide in horror. So Blaine hadn't been killed by a drunk driver. His father had commissioned this Jenkins guy to murder Blaine and make it look like an accident. The nerve of that man.  
  
Suddenly Sebastian felt like his whole career over the past decade was a lie. He didn't deserve it at all. Blaine's death had not been an accident. It had been intentional. And his father was the one behind it.  
  
Sebastian slammed the folder shut in anger. He knew what he had to do. He was done playing Nathaniel's cards. It was time to cut himself off and he was going to do it without ever telling his father why.  
  
Little did he know but his actions would lead to his demise in twenty years time.


	7. One Day Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry this took so long but I've been RPing all day and I just now got the time to finish the chapter. No Blaine in this chapter I'm afraid. It got too long to include the film viewing at the end in my opinion. So that will be the beginning of the next chapter. Comments make me smile! Enjoy!

Present Day - 2011 Late Night  
  
Kurt blinked a few times, trying to get the effects of the screen burning off his corneas before moving to the bed and sitting down. He picked up his phone to find a plethora of texts. One from each of his glee friends.  
  
From: Mercedes  
Where are you boo? Your dad says you up and disappeared.  
  
From: Finn  
Dude, are you trying to give Burt another heart attack?  
  
From: Quinn  
Normally I would be irritated at a date cut short but in this case I'm willing to make an exception. If you're missing Kurt…  
  
From: Sam  
Kurt? Are you there? Kurt?  
  
From: Brittany  
Dolphin where are you?  
  
From: Artie  
Kurt, you have to answer. Your dad's going nuts!  
  
From: Santana  
I swear to God Porcelain if you don't turn up I'm going to go all Lima Heights on your ass!  
  
From: Puck  
Disappearing without a trace? Not cool. Did Karofsky have something to do with this?  
  
From: Tina  
Kurt, we're all worried about you. Please give us a sign that you're okay!  
  
From: Mike  
Kurt, I hope you're all right.  
  
From: Sugar  
Daddy's paying the cops to start looking for you before twenty-four hours.  
  
From: Rory  
Not exactly the American experience I wanted so please turn up.  
  
From: Joe  
Man, I am praying to the holy that you're okay.  
  
Kurt found himself overwhelmed by the time he finished reading through all the texts. Even the kids who didn't know him all that well had apparently been worried. That made his heart swell.  
  
A sound met his ears and he turned his head to the grate. His dad and Carole were still awake and Kurt felt himself tense up. All this must have caused such a strain on his dad's heart and he had half a mind to tell Blaine tomorrow that he couldn't do that to him again. He couldn't just disappear on his dad. But he knew he couldn't. He had to help Blaine.  
  
Wanting to take all the stress off his dad, Kurt stood from the bed, phone still in hand and made his way out of the room, carefully going down the stairs to head to the kitchen where he heard the voices. He picked up Finn's too and stopped in the hall just outside.  
  
"So, it's like he just vanished without a trace?" Finn asked. Kurt heard a frustrated sigh that could only have come from his father and he felt his stomach clench with guilt for causing him to worry. He should have left a note.  
  
"That's what it looked like. And I still can't figure out where the projector came from," Burt replied. His voice was hoarse as though he had been crying. Kurt could picture Carole putting a reassuring hand on Burt's arm. He knew he had to stop this before it got worse.  
  
He took a few steps forward, ready to enter the kitchen, when Finn's voice stopped him.  
  
"Maybe he was like, abducted by aliens," Finn deadpanned. Kurt stared into the empty hall for a moment. Just like Finn to say something like that. He took that as his cue.  
  
"I was not abducted by aliens Finn," Kurt said, walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Kurt!" all three of them shouted. Burt jumped from his seat and ran to sweep his son up in his arms. Kurt hugged him back, sorry he had caused his dad so much stress. Burt clung to him like he was a life preserver, burying his face in Kurt's shoulder. Kurt could feel his father's tears soaking into his shirt but for once, he didn't care. He patted his dad on the back.  
  
"Dude, where have you been?!" Finn spat out. Kurt finally released his dad and shot Finn a glare.  
  
"Don't call me dude Finn," he shot at him. Finn put his hands up in surrender. "And I'd tell you, but none of you would believe me," he added, taking a seat at the table.  
  
Burt and Carole exchanged a glance. "Kurt, sweetie," Carole stated, setting a hand on top of her stepson's. "You honestly think we wouldn't believe you?" she asked.  
  
Kurt sighed and looked down at the table. "No, you wouldn't. I wouldn't believe me," he said quietly. Again, Burt and Carole exchanged a glance. Finn just looked a little bit confused by the whole thing but it was Finn after all. He was always a bit confused.  
  
"Does this have anything to do with the projector I found in your room?" Burt asked. Kurt tensed a bit and bit his lip.  
  
"You could say that, yeah." He watched his dad and Carole exchange glances for a third time and that was really starting to get annoying.  
  
"Kurt, what was on that film reel?" Burt asked.  
  
Kurt furrowed his brow and thought for a long moment. Should he tell them the truth? Would they ask more questions? How was he going to tell them he was going to disappear again for a longer period of time the next day? If he tried to tell them what had happened and they believed him, at least they would know where he was, right? But he was so sure they wouldn't believe him.  
  
"It was a private home movie of Blaine Anderson," he finally said, deciding that the truth was the best thing he could give them.  
  
Burt stared at him in surprise. "Private? Where on earth did you get a private home movie Kurt?" he asked.  
  
Kurt sighed and ran a hand over his face. "From Rachel Berry. She lives in Lima now you know. I went to visit her to interview her about Blaine because she was his usual leading lady and all," he explained. Burt looked like he wanted to ask why but Kurt answered before he could. "It's for an assignment for my film appreciation class. We're suppose to do a report on a black and white film star," he said.  
  
"And naturally, you chose Blaine," Burt said knowingly. Kurt nodded his head. His dad was not oblivious to Kurt's fascination with Blaine Anderson and the hey day of the black and white film but he did think that Kurt could have broadened his knowledge by choosing somebody he didn't know as much about.  
  
"So I went to interview Rachel and she gave me that film. She wasn't supposed to show it to anyone until she found the right person. Apparently, that was me."  
  
Kurt was quiet then, looking around from face to face and fearing the next question.  
  
"Okay, so why do you think we won't believe you?" Burt finally asked breaking the silence. Carole nodded in agreement with her husband.  
  
Kurt bit his lip again. "Because it still isn't really scientifically possible," he said quietly.  
  
Nobody had anything to say about. Kurt was oblivious to his hands balling into fists in frustration. He wanted to tell them, just so that when he disappeared again tomorrow, they would understand.  
  
"Look," he finally said. "It's not easy to explain where I've been, but I have to go back tomorrow night and I might be gone much longer this time. I have to stay a few days," he explained. He knew this was doing only a service in confusing his family.  
  
"So like, are you helping aliens than?" Finn asked out of the blue a moment later. All three of them stared at him.  
  
Kurt scoffed. "No I'm not helping aliens Finn. Where would you get an idea like that?" he asked. Finn had been watching one too many science fiction movies obviously.  
  
The giant boy shrugged and grabbed a bag of chips off the counter, digging into them and crunching as Kurt wrinkled his nose in disgust.  
  
"I don't know dude," Finn said with his mouth full, spitting bits of chip out onto the kitchen floor. Kurt wrinkled his nose again.  
  
"Two things Finn," he replied. "One, don't call me dude. And two, please don't talk with your mouth full." He shuddered and turned away from him.  
  
Finn swallowed and had the decency to look sheepish. "Sorry," he said shortly. "But like, Kurt, you said it wasn't scientifically possible and you also said you weren't abducted by aliens, so it's plausible that you could be helping them."  
  
Kurt just stared at him for a long moment. "Your brain works really really weird Finn," he finally replied. "No, I am not helping aliens but I am helping somebody," he added, looking down at the table.  
  
For the fourth time since Kurt had come into the kitchen, Burt and Carole exchanged a glance and really, that was getting seriously annoying. Kurt was about to say so when his dad spoke up.  
  
"Who have you been helping Kurt?" he asked quietly.  
  
Kurt fiddled with his tie for a moment, twining his fingers around it in a nervous sort of energy.  
  
"Blaine Anderson," he finally whispered, effectively shutting up the whole kitchen and causing Finn to drop the bag of chips on the floor. Well, if he ever needed it silent enough to hear the ticking of a time bomb, he knew how to do it.  
  
Kurt took a deep breath and prepared to explain.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, when he showed up for school, Kurt was still trying to wrap his head around what had happened after he explained about traveling back to 1949 and how Blaine wanted him to reveal the truth about his death. Surprisingly, his family seemed to genuinely believe the story, though Kurt still wasn't sure why. Unfortunately for him, Burt wanted proof so he requested to be present when Blaine apparently took Kurt back with him. He also said that Finn had to go too.  
  
Kurt was still trying to figure out how to explain his stepbrother's existence to Blaine when Mercedes showed up at his locker.  
  
"Start explaining white boy," she said, clearly not happy that he hadn't gotten back to her.  
  
Kurt shut his locker and sighed heavily, clutching a book in his arms and shaking his head. He had thought long and hard about what he was going to say to his friends but there was nothing he could come up with that would both be believable and appease their curiosity.  
  
"Look Cedes, I'm sorry, okay?" he started and they began to walk down the hall. "I was really out of it and I wish I could tell you what happened but I just can't. I'm grateful enough my family believes me. I can't expect all you guys to believe me too." Mercedes was looking at him strangely. Kurt hitched his bag higher up on his shoulder. "Just believe when I tell you I can't tell you, not right now," he said.  
  
The girl was quiet for several moments before she let out a sigh. "Fine boo. But you really scared everyone. Especially your dad. Do you know how frantic he got when he learned that none of us knew where you were?" she asked. Kurt opened his mouth when she went on. "Why didn't you answer any of our texts?"  
  
Kurt was quiet for a moment. This was easy to answer. "I'm sorry about that too. I left my phone behind so I didn't have it with me," he said. Not that it would have worked in 1949 anyway but at least this part was the truth.  
  
She nodded and gave his shoulder a squeeze. "Just don't do it again white boy," she said.  
  
"I won't," Kurt replied, wondering if he ought to tell her he and Finn would be absent for a while. "I promise," he added, deciding against it. He gave her quick hug before they parted ways and headed to their respective classes.  
  
If Kurt had hoped to keep the others from finding out the truth, that hope was squashed in Glee Club no thanks to Finn and his big mouth.  
  
The moment Kurt entered the choir room, he was bombarded by everyone, including Mercedes, though she already knew he was okay. The whole lot of them pulled him into a massive group hug and there were choruses of "Are you okays?" and "What happened to yous?" Kurt was in the process of telling everyone he was fine and not to worry about it when it happened.  
  
"He was in 1949 helping Blaine Anderson!" Finn shouted excitedly. Kurt threw him a look as if to tell him to shut up but Finn obviously didn't see it because he went on. "And tonight he's going back and I'm going with him!" Everyone just stared at him like he had grown a second head.  
  
"Thank you for that unnecessary broadcast Finn," Kurt said through gritted teeth. "Can I speak to you out in the hall for a moment please?" Everyone else could tell the false sweetness in his voice but it went over Finn's head and he shrugged nonchalantly before following Kurt out of the room. "Are you crazy?" Kurt spat the moment the door closed behind them.  
  
"What?" Finn asked. He had a really clueless look on his face.  
  
Kurt smacked his hand to his forehead. "You can't just blurt that out Finn!" he spit out, irritation lacing his tone.  
  
Finn still looked a bit clueless. "Why not? They were worried about you. They deserve to know where you were," he said.  
  
A sigh left Kurt's mouth and the eighteen year old rubbed the side of his temples. "Because Finn, time travel isn't scientifically possible apparently. The whole story may be true but it's not an ounce believable. I just got lucky that you, dad, and Carole did believe me but dad wants proof."  
  
He watched as realization slowly seemed to dawn on Finn's face and he took on a bit of a guilty expression.  
  
"Oh," was all he said.  
  
"Oh is right Finn," Kurt said sarcastically. He grabbed the boy by the arm and looked him in the eye. "Now, we are going to go back in there and you are going to tell them you were only joking. Got it?" Finn nodded, not really wanting to face Kurt's wrath any more than he had to. "Good," he said.  
  
Kurt turned to the door and pulled it open again. The entire room was quiet. But everyone looked directly at them, waiting for whatever explanation they had to come out. Kurt gave them all an apologetic smile.  
  
"Finn has something to say, right Finn?" he asked, his tone harsh as he glanced up at his stepbrother expectantly.  
  
"Oh, um, right," Finn replied, turning to look at everyone. "What I said, I was only joking," he got out, chuckling nervously. Kurt rolled his eyes. God he had to work on making Finn more believable when he lied like that.  
  
Thankfully for him, the others seemed to accept that as the truth and Glee Club went on without anymore awkward moments.  
  
* * *  
  
Finn had wanted to go with Kurt to see Rachel but Kurt wouldn't let him. He wasn't going to be too long, he figured. He would just pick up the film reel and head home, apologizing to Rachel by telling her he couldn't stay because of homework, which wasn't really a lie. Not that any of it would get turned in on time if he was going to be in the past for a couple of days at most maybe. Probably only a day and a half. He didn't know.  
  
So he was mentally preparing himself to apologize to Rachel for not being able to stay when he knocked on her door that afternoon.  
  
Rachel was much quicker to open the door. "Oh! Kurt! I'm so glad you showed up!" she cried the moment she saw him standing there. "Wait here," she said, holding up a hand.  
  
Kurt was slightly confused but stood there at the door anyway while Rachel hurried off and up the stairs like she had done the previous day.  
  
It took a number of minutes but she finally came back down, another film canister in her hands. This one had a card on it that said, 'for a special someone.' Rachel was shaking her head.  
  
"I can't believe I forgot to give this to you yesterday," she said and Kurt quirked an eyebrow, pretending to be confused and surprised when the truth was that he knew exactly what the film was and why she had apparently forgotten about it the day before.  
  
She handed him the canister and he looked up at her, expecting an explanation.  
  
"Blaine and I filmed this a few days before he died," she said sadly. "He told me that it was important I give it to the same person I would give the first home movie to," she went on. "You'll have to forgive me. My old noodle isn't what it once was. So I guess it slipped my mind yesterday. I only just remembered it today," she finished.  
  
Kurt nodded reassuringly. "It's okay Rachel. Thank you. I'm sorry I can't really stay for a while today," he said, frowning slightly.  
  
"Oh that's okay dear. You're busy with school stuff. Just make sure to visit me soon, okay?" she replied easily, smiling at him. Even as an old lady, there was no mistaking Rachel's megawatt smile.  
  
"Oh of course," Kurt replied. "Thank you very much. I'll see you soon!" He clutched the canister to his chest protectively as he turned to head toward his car.  
  
"Good-bye Kurt!" Rachel called from the doorway. And like the day before, she watched him go before shutting the door with a sigh.


	8. The Second Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry for taking so incredibly long with updating this story, and others I hope to update too. I don't really have an excuse just that I have a serious procrastination problem and a habit of starting stories but not finishing them, which I'm trying to work on. Anyway, I don't remember how I was originally going to end this fic so that will have to be reworked out, no big deal. I hope you're all still with me and that this update was worth the wait anyway. Time to go back. Comments make me smile! Enjoy!

June 12, 1950 - The Second Video Blaine's POV  
  
An out of character frown was written on Rachel's face as Blaine pulled her through the house to the film studio he had. She was not exactly sure what had gotten into him, or why he suddenly had the urge to make another home movie but he told her it was highly important.  
  
"Promise me you will give this to the same person you give the other one to," Blaine stated as he pulled her into the studio. Rachel furrowed her brow.  
  
"I promise Blaine but what is this one for? You already confessed," she said. Blaine froze just inside the studio. She had a point. What was this one for after all?  
  
He occupied himself by gathering the necessary equipment and helping Rachel set up. Today, being a rare day off, he was dressed more casually. A plaid button-down and a blue bow tie. Nice denim encasing his legs and shoes with no socks. Rachel was wearing a black and white polka dotted dress with shiny black shoes on her feet and a matching headband in her hair.  
  
Blaine moved to stand in front of the camera while Rachel fixed the new reel to it. "I don't have a clue. We'll just go with it, improvise," he finally said. Rachel gave him a look before she shook her head and sighed.  
  
"I hope you know what you're doing Blaine," she said. He nodded his head. He had a feeling he did know but he wasn't sure what for. It was just a feeling in his gut.  
  
Within moments, the camera was rolling and the movie was underway. Blaine just threw caution to the wind and went with whatever was on his mind. Afterward, Rachel stowed the film in a canister and labeled it with a card that said, 'for a special someone' and handed it to Blaine, unaware that it, along with the first home movie would be permanently in her possession in just a week or so.  
  
* * *  
  
Present Day 2011 - The Viewing And Introductions  
  
Kurt entered the house with the film canister held tightly to his chest. His dad and Finn were sitting in the living room, clearly both eager to see what this was all about. Kurt was still trying to wrap his head around the idea that they believed him and he carefully entered the living room.  
  
"If you guys are ready…" he started, biting his lip as he trailed off. Finn and Burt glanced at each other and really, his family just needed to stop doing that already.  
  
"Lead the way," Burt said slowly as he stood from the couch. He and Finn followed Kurt who lead them up to his room, where thankfully, the screen and projector were both still set up. Though that was mainly because Kurt already knew he would need them again the next day.  
  
He set the canister down on the bed and opened it to pull out the film feel inside, moving to set it beside the canister while he carefully removed the first home movie from the projector and stowed it away in its canister, which was still lying on the box.  
  
Finn shifted impatiently from foot to foot as he watched his stepbrother slip the new film reel into place and make sure that it was ready to go before he looked up at his dad.  
  
"Can you get the lights dad?" Kurt asked. Burt nodded and hit the light switch from his spot by the door. Finn continued to shift impatiently. Kurt flicked on the projector and the film lit up the screen, bringing Blaine's smiling face into view and causing Kurt to blush at the very casual way the starlet was dressed. God, he looked gorgeous in everything.  
  
"Hi," Blaine stated, seemingly unsure of what to say. It was clear that he had gone into this film without a plan.  
  
"Did you have anything you wanted to talk about?" came Rachel's voice from behind the camera and out of the corner of his eye, Kurt saw Finn's mouth drop open and rolled his eyes. Really? He was captivated by the voice of someone completely off-screen?  
  
Kurt took a moment to examine the surroundings of the film and recognized it as Blaine's studio. "That's his studio," he said. "They're at his house." Burt was looking on in awe and was quite surprised his son knew where the film was taking place.  
  
Blaine hesitated for a moment before an idea seemed to pop into his head. "How about we discuss how vile that Dakota Stanley is!" he said defiantly, causing Rachel to giggle. "I mean that man nearly ended Marley's career before it even began!"  
  
Rachel was quick to add something in. "Well, Katherine started it," she said in a tone of voice that suggested she was rolling her eyes. Finn still looked captivated.  
  
"Pfft," Blaine got out, waving it off. "Kitty has her own scandals to deal with now. She can't be credited with that." He shook his head and that was when like the first time, his eyes looked directly into the camera. Kurt could just barely make out the beginnings of the burning effect that would splash Blaine into color and he shot his father and stepbrother a look as if to tell them to pay attention.  
  
"Why do you insist on calling her that?" Rachel went on, tone eminent of a frown.  
  
"Because it's her name now Rachel," Blaine said, eyes still completely on the camera.  
  
The burning began to grow like it had the day before, moving only up and down the expanse of Blaine's body and flooding him into color. Burt and Finn watched the spectacle with the same gawking and fascination as Kurt had just the day before. Kurt kept his eyes on Blaine, whose face contorted into something of a nervous twist when the burning brought it to color.  
  
"Hi Kurt," Blaine said hesitantly, causing Finn to stare at him with wide eyes. "You brought company this time?" he asked.  
  
Kurt sighed and ran a hand over his face. "I'm sorry Blaine, just, well, when I told my dad," he started, nodding his head toward his father, "About what was going on, he wanted proof. As for my stepbrother," and he nodded toward Finn, "My dad insisted he come with me this time."  
  
Blaine was quiet for a moment, glancing from Burt to Finn and back to Kurt, who was biting his lip. Finally, he allowed a smile to flicker across his face.  
  
"I suppose that's fair," he said, just as the second burning began to grow on the screen and Kurt knew that this was Blaine's moment of extraction. Like before, the burning peeled away from Blaine, exposing a physical foot on the floor of Kurt's room, followed by a second one and finally, peeling completely from Blaine's full person, leaving him standing in Kurt's room and Burt and Finn both gaping. "You should feel so lucky your family cares so much about you."  
  
Kurt did not miss the touch of sadness in Blaine's words and he approached him, placing a comforting hand on his arm. "Don't worry Blaine, you still have plenty of people who care about you. And you know that Cooper felt so guilty after you died. He started the Blaine Anderson Foundation to try and make up for the way he'd been treating you."  
  
Blaine shoved his hands in his pockets and furrowed his brow. "That's something I didn't think about," he said.  
  
Burt surprisingly found his voice but Finn was still standing there gawking. "What's that kid?" the man asked.  
  
Blaine turned and looked at him. "Cooper started that foundation for families who'd lost loved ones due to drunk driving. What's going to happen when it comes out that I was murdered?" he asked.  
  
This caught Burt by surprise. "Murdered kid?" Blaine nodded and Kurt answered for him.  
  
"Blaine was being threatened dad. Someone wanted him out of the business and when he didn't listen…" he trailed off.  
  
"They had me taken out," Blaine said. Burt furrowed his brow for a moment, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"If you were being threatened, why didn't you tell anyone? Get the police involved, maybe a body guard?" he asked.  
  
Blaine had the decency to look shameful. "I never liked to cause people unnecessary trouble and besides, those kind of starlet benefits always made me kind of uncomfortable. I liked doing things on my own, which I'll admit was a bad decision on my part in this case." He sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Kid, you were eighteen. Everyone makes mistakes at that age," Burt replied. "And this may have been the biggest one for you, but don't let it eat you up. Is this why Kurt is helping you?" he asked.  
  
Kurt nodded his head. "He wants me to get the truth of his death revealed to the public. Not even Rachel knows that he was murdered and she was his best friend," he explained. Burt nodded in understanding and Kurt turned to look at Blaine. "What's the date on this one?" he asked, nodding toward the screen on which Blaine's studio was still displayed in black and white.  
  
Blaine turned to glance behind him. "June 12, 1950, three days before the murder," he said. Kurt nodded. Blaine offered his hand to him and Kurt took it easily, marveling once more in the feel of their hands together. Blaine leaned over to whisper in his ear, "I've been waiting a year to do that again." Kurt blushed and watched the dapper star turn his eyes on Finn and offer his other hand. "You coming too than?" he asked.  
  
Finn shook his head slightly. "Uh, I don't hold hands with dudes, dude," he said. Kurt sighed, exasperated.  
  
"Finn if you want to go through the screen, you need to take his hand. Or at least, the back of my jacket or something," he said with a roll of his eyes.  
  
Finn swallowed and grabbed a hold of Kurt's hood. Kurt threw Blaine an apologetic look but the curly haired boy just shrugged.  
  
"Am I going to meet Rachel?" Finn asked as Blaine turned back toward the screen, preparing to head on through it. Kurt rolled his eyes again.  
  
"Not right away," Blaine replied. "She won't be able to see you at first. But when you've been there long enough to materialize, I'll introduce you."  
  
"Cool," Finn said.  
  
Blaine started for the screen when Burt stopped him with his voice. "Can you promise me my son and stepson will not be harmed in any way?" Blaine turned to look at him with a reassuring smile on his face.  
  
"Absolutely sir. Because they don't physically exist in my time, they can't actually be harmed in any way." Burt nodded, seemingly satisfied with that. He grunted before glancing to Kurt and Finn.  
  
"Make sure Finn behaves Kurt. I'll call the school and notify them the two of you will be out with the flu for a little while," he said. Kurt nodded his head in thanks to his father.  
  
"Thank you dad," he said for good measure. Burt grunted again and nodded his head, still a little overwhelmed by all of this being a reality. At least this time he knew where his son would be and he knew that it might be a while before he and Finn came back.  
  
"Be careful, all three of you," Burt said then. He knew that Kurt would be walking on pins and needles in an effort to not alter the past, but he couldn't rely on Finn to do the same. Kurt nodded his head again and offered his dad a comforting smile. It was the best he could do for the man who had raised him.  
  
"We will be dad. Or you know, I will be." Finn frowned at him and Kurt gave him a hard look, tutting his tongue. He missed the small moan that Blaine was unable to hold back because seeing Kurt get snippy, that was too hot. And well, Blaine felt a little dirty thinking that because in 1950, things that were a lot more mellow and clean to think now were considered very dirty things. He shook it off.  
  
"Come on, we better go," he said and started toward the screen again, hand firmly in Kurt's and Finn's hand wrapped around the hood on Kurt's jacket as the three of them moved forward. "Good-bye sir," Blaine said to Burt and Burt nodded to him.  
  
"Bye dad," Kurt said just as Blaine put his first foot through the screen.  
  
"Bye Burt," Finn threw in rather distractedly as he watched Blaine step completely into the screen, the only part of his body left in the room, the hand that was clinging to Kurt's.  
  
Kurt got a weird sort of satisfaction at the terror he could tell Finn was feeling, judging by the tightening of his hand on the hood. He waved one last time to his dad before he easily followed Blaine through the screen and Burt watched first his son, than his stepson go from full color to black and white, with Finn stumbling through the screen.  
  
"Good-bye bud," Burt mumbled, wiping a tear from his eye. "I'll see you soon." And with that, he merely turned and left the room, leaving the projector running the film.


End file.
